Rebellious
by Arcane-Boomeus
Summary: He just wants to date the love of his life, a Kirlia named Lita. But will a racist mother and all-around strange father stop that? Doubt it.    Rated M for possible adult situations.  And because I don't like 'T', what if an adult wants to read it?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, Nintendo, Game Freak, or the Pokémon Company. I do own my characters and their personalities.**

**Chapter 1: Inizio**

As I prepared to leave, mom's voice rang throughout the house. "Stay away from those non-humans! Especially that Lita, she's a terrible influence."

**((((()))))((((()))))((((()))))((((()))))**

After I returned home, I sat in my room, looking out the window. I frowned and thought _"Fucking bitch. Who is she to tell me I can't see Lita?" _

"_She's your mother."_

"_Lita, you're not helping."_ My Kirlia girlfriend appeared before me.

"If your mother doesn't like my species, then that's just how it goes."

"Lita…"

"Have you tried talking to her about it?"

"No…"

"Try it… If she says no… We'll cross that bridge when we get there."

"Alright… Lita, I love you."

"I love you too. Now go talk to your parents, this instant!"

I smiled. "Fine."

**((((()))))((((()))))((((()))))((((()))))**

"So, you want me to let you date that Kirlia girl?"

"Yes."

"Why? To be rebellious? Is she just a toy?"

"If I wanted to be rebellious, I'd have slept with her."

Dad smiled. "I can dig it."

"But wh-" I gaped. "Huh?"

He chuckled. "But I'm not so sure on how your mother will take it. And you know that the kind of relationship you two are in will give you hell."

"I know."

He smiled. "Good luck, then… Here comes your mother."

**((((()))))((((()))))((((()))))((((()))))**

She heard me out. I was impressed that she didn't interrupt me even once. "So you want to date Lita?"

"In a nutshell, yes."

"Okay… No."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"Do you have a real reason, other than the fact that you're a racist?"

She laughed. "She's a bad influence"

"She's the best person I've ever met!"

"Congratulations. Have a peanut."

"You're a bitch."

"I know. You'll do the same to your children."

"I will not! I'm not racist like you, and they won't be entirely human!"

I blushed as I realized what I'd implied. Lita appeared before me. "What? You're not even supposed to DATE me, and you're already planning kids?"

Mom laughed. "She's not human?"

Lita nodded. "I'm a Kirlia. The closest you can get to human out there."

Mom raised an eyebrow. "Interesting…"

Lita seemed to read my thoughts- actually, she probably did. "So, you're his mother? You're more beautiful than I expected."

Mom smiled. "And you're not covered in fur and claws and horns, and definitely not breathing fire…"

I smiled. Dad raised an eyebrow, and asked "Lita, what kind of grades do you get?"

She smiled. "All A's."

Mom smiled. "And how long have you been sneaking in to help him with his Geometry?"

"About two months."

I gaped. "How do you know that?"

"A mother never tells."

Dad smiled. "It's the only secret women can keep…"

Lita and Mom glared at him. "Dad, that wasn't wise of you."

Lita shook it off, and mom asked "How muck do you think you've raised his grade?"

"Twenty-eight percent."

Mom laughed. "From a C to an A…"

Lita blushed. "Yup…"

Mom shrugged. "You still can't date her."

"But…"

Lita frowned. "Why not?"

"You're a freak."

"Excuse me?"

"I called you a freak."

"I'm a freak who can destroy your mental capacity for thought on a whim! Oh, too late!"

I frowned. "Owned."

Mom stood. "You little bitch!" She lunged at Lita, and I stepped in front of her.

"Don't even think about hurting her!"

She slapped me. "Get out of my way, you little shit!"

"No!" She slapped me again.

Lita had enough of it. Mom flew across the room, smashing into the wall. Dad chuckled. "Bitches be crazy." I laughed at his random interjection. He frowned. "You should definitely _not_ run away, and definitely _not_ take the money in the box under your mother's dresser, and you should most definitely _not_ take that combat knife on my dresser."

I facepalmed. "Alright dad, I won't."

"Remember, I told you not to."

"Lita… Are you gonna come with me? You've kind of got a good thing going here, at least, it seems that way…"

She laughed. "My dad thinks life is boot camp! I'll be glad to be up after 4 A.M!"

"So _that's_ why you're always waking me up…"

She giggled. "No, you're just lazy."

**((((()))))((((()))))((((()))))((((()))))**

Lita smiled as we started off towards the town where trainers would begin their journeys- Inizio. About halfway there, Lita stopped. "I go no farther… Unless you take me as your starter." She had that familiar determined look in her eye.

"You're not going to let me talk you out of it, are you?"

"Nope! Now, catch me!"

I pulled a Pokéball from the bag I'd bought before we left, and held it out to her. She giggled and tapped the button, and was sucked into the capsule. I released her immediately, and said "Sorry."

She rubbed at her arms. "That was… Weird…"

"Lita… I'm sorry."

She laughed. "I forced you to do it!"

"I could have left you behind…"

She smiled. "You know you couldn't. But let's get you registered, so I can kick some ass!"

**((((()))))((((()))))((((()))))((((()))))**

The professor smiled, his long blue beard swaying in the cool morning breeze. "Alright, here you are. A Pokédex, six spare Pokéballs, a map, and even though you have Leila, I'm required to give you one of the starter Pokémon."

I nodded. "Alright, what are my choices?"

He smiled. "You have none. Riolu is the only one left."

A small anubite-like creature peeked out from behind a tree, then let out a happy squeal and ran to Lita, hugging her legs. "Riolu! Olu olu ri lu!"

Lita giggled and hugged the Riolu. "He's so cute!"

I chuckled. "What should we name him?"

The professor smiled. "I have to warn you, he's no normal Riolu…"

"Awesome, he'll fit right in…"

Lita smiled and scratched his head. "Let's call him Ribe!"

"Sounds like an awesome name…"

Ribe smiled "Ri olu lu!"

The professor smiled. "I'm Professor Maple, by the way. Ribe should be able to learn English, especially if Lita knows how to 'flash-train'."

Lita smiled. "I can use that… For that?"

Maple nodded. "Almost anything you know can be taught through that method."

She giggled and twirled around, then placed her hand on Ribe's forehead. He cringed. "What the hell?"

I laughed. "Aw, his first words!"

Ribe smiled. "You can understand me?"

"No."

"Aww. HEY!"

I almost fell over laughing, and Maple said "You should head to Fuoco City, and battle Bellezza there… She's not very strong, but she's beautiful, and usually distracts male trainers and Pokémon from battle."

Lita raised an eyebrow. "I'm on my own, then?"

"If he really loves you that powerfully, he'll probably not even notice."

She nodded. "Good. Let's roll."

Ribe frowned. "What's 'powerfully' mean?"

I frowned and tried to word it. "Um… Performed with great strength and power."

Lita smiled. "HEY! You're making me look stupid!"

"Math makes me look stupid. And that shit is EVERYWHERE!"

She smiled. "You're good at it, you know."

"I don't care. IT IS THE SPAWN OF SATAN HIMSELF!"

**((((()))))((((()))))((((()))))((((()))))**

I smiled and said "I'd like to challenge the Gym leader here."

"Alright, Bellezza will be out in just a moment…"

"I'm here! Ooh, this one's cute."

Lita frowned. _"I'll __kill__ her…" _

"_I'd rather you didn't kill people, love."_

"Right this way. I'll be using two Pokémon, if that's okay with you."

"That's perfect."

Lita smiled and stood beside me on one end of the gym floor, while Bellezza took her place opposite us. "GO VULPIX!"

I smiled. "Alright, Ribe, let's see what you can do! Try and hit her with a Force Palm!"

He charged at Vulpix, who sidestepped and blasted him with a Flamethrower.

"Vul, Vulpix pix?" Vulpix pawed at him worriedly, and he stirred.

"I'm okay!"

"No, you're not. Return. GO LITA!"

She leapt onto the floor, and Vulpix tried to use Will-O-Wisp on her. She dodged, then slammed her with Confusion. Vulpix went down. Bellezza smiled. "Nice moves! BUT YOU'RE SCREWED NOW! GO COMBUSKEN!"

"Lita, use Confusion again."

**((((()))))((((()))))((((()))))((((()))))**

Lita twirled happily, but stopped when Bellezza said "I refuse to give you the badge."

I frowned. "Why?"

"You cheated"

"How?"

"She's too strong. It's unfair."

Lita looked angry. "You bitch!"

The fire type specialist flinched. Frowning, I pulled Lita into a hug. "Calm down. She'll sic the Elite Four on me if you attack her."

Bellezza smiled. "You're pretty cute, though…"

I felt Lita boiling inside, her anger about to explode out. "Lita, she's just trying to provoke you. Don't let her, please…"

The leader smiled at this, stepping around Lita and standing just inches away from me. "Come on. She can't offer you what I can…"

I noticed her eyes were pink, and the thought of Attract crossed my mind. _"Nah, that's impossible…"_

She kissed me, and Lita'd had enough. "YOU FUCKING _WHORE_! Give him back **NOW**!"

Bellezza smiled and mused "I'll enjoy this one. He's cute, smart, and maybe even funny… Yes, he'll certainly do…"

**((((()))))((((()))))((((()))))((((()))))**

I rubbed my head and groaned. "Where am I?"

Lita smiled. "You're finally awake!"

"Lita?" I asked quietly.

"Yes?" She looked concerned.

"Come closer…"

She leaned in closer. "I'm here…" She looked like she would burst into tears.

I made it seem like I'd whisper in her ear. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO!" 

She yelped. "Sweetie… You're not in trouble! The Elite Four understood completely, and they even fired Bellezza!"

I pointed to a thermos on a tray beside the hospital bed. "Is that coffee?"

"Yeah…" She handed it to me. "… Since when do you drink coffee?"

I took a swig, then did a spit take. "WHAT?"

She giggled. "I love you."

"Where's Ribe?"

"He's in his ball."

"Poor little guy. Did he get healed?"

"Yeah, I just did that a few minutes ago."

"Cool… Did you take my pants off?"

She blushed. "That was the nurse. Your belt is tied onto your head. But your balls are on your _bandolier_, silly."

I smiled and removed my belt from my head, then released Ribe. He yipped happily. "Mommy!"

"D'awww!" Ribe whipped around, hugging me.

"Daddy!" His tail whipped back and forth, and Lita grinned. "Did mommy beat you up, daddy?"

I smiled and scratched his head, then thought _"Why did he suddenly become a small child, when his first English words were 'What the hell?', maybe he's just clingy?"_

Lita smiled. _"He's just a baby. And he didn't have parents before, we're a new and exciting thing for him. Maple said he wasn't even six months old."_

"Daddy? Are you sad that mommy beat you up?"

"Yeah. You should tickle her to make up for it."

"YEAH!"

Lita frowned. "No. You shouldn't."

"Daddy?"

"Let's get her." I grabbed her and started tickling her stomach, while Ribe used his tail to tickle her nose.

She sneezed, and we all laughed. The nurse walked in, and smiled. "Ah, good. You're free to go, then."

"Awesome… Let's get outta here, guys…"

**((((()))))((((()))))((((()))))((((()))))**

Ribe smiled. "Do you and mommy love each other?"

"Yup."

"Did I come from mommy's vagina?"

"Nope, we adopted you from the professor, don't you remember?"

"OH YEAH! I DO!"

Lita smiled and came back, and I scratched his head. "What're you guys talking about?"

Ribe smiled. "YOUR VAGINA!"

Lita shot me a death glare, and I smiled. "He asked if you gave birth to him."

Ribe pouted. "Whose vagina did I come from?"

"I don't know. But I consider you family, and I know Lita does too. That's all that matters."

"Okay daddy!" He yawned and started to fall asleep, and Lita smiled.

"He's so cute…"

"Yeah... Lita?"

"What's wrong?"

"Am I a terrible 'father'? I ran away from home, and I'm not exactly a model citizen…"

"You're a great 'father', you haven't criticized him for is shortcomings, because you know he's too young and impressionable, and you'd risk making him an evil, violent, crazy bastard. Like you!"

"Ha-ha-ha."

She frowned. "It's funny. Most people think of me as 'the girl I'd take home to momma', but your mom didn't like me…"

I laughed and hugged her. Ribe stirred. "Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"Are you pregnant?"

She frowned, and I asked "Why do you think that?"

Ribe frowned. "Daddy's hands are on your belly…"

She smiled. "No, I'm not pregnant."

I chuckled. "Daddy hasn't gotten that far yet."

Lita smiled. "Daddy may never make it that far, if he keeps this up…"

Ribe frowned, and I chuckled. "Daddy could make it that far in five minutes, if he felt the need to."

"What, would you force me?"

I shrugged and said "No, I'd just do this." I pulled out a bouquet of roses, and Lita blushed, kissing me.

"MOMMY AND DADDY ARE GOING TO HAVE SEX!"

Lita hit the button on his ball returning him, then smiled. "Mommy and Daddy want some quiet…

**Fun Facts:**

'**Ribe' is a corruption of the word 'ribelle', Italian for 'rebel'; as well as rhyming with 'vibe', referencing his aura abilities.**

'**Inizio' is Italian for 'beginning'.**

**These probably aren't all that fun…**

**Mary is a corruption of 'marionette', referencing her species.**

'**Fuoco' is Italian for fire. (Detecting a pattern yet?)**

'**Bellezza' is Italian for 'beauty'; and sounds somewhat similar to 'blaze'.**

**These originated as notes to help me remember things about the region I created.**


End file.
